Twas in the moon of winter time
by Goldpen
Summary: They used to battle each other, were close friends after their father's made up. But what will happen when teasing hits a nerve one christmas night? *This is an OCxOC fic, personification of State, Provinces and Territories lie within! NOT USxCAN*


Hi guys! it's Goldpen, with a brand spanking new Hetalia fic, which was requested by my new American internet friend Cheeriko, (shockingly enough we met on youtube and both had valid debate points beyond "America is awesome, No Canada is the greatest!" weird I know) who wanted to see some Massachusetts and Nove Scotia love so here it is! Hopefully I didn't butcher your vision of him Cheeriko. Also I know that historically speaking the gaelic Nova Scotia is using would be Scots, but I'm learning Irish gaelic, so in case there is anyone out there who knows either dialect of gaelic I'm sorry if I butchered your language... now on with the Story!

**Disclaimer!:**I do not own Hetalia, cause really why would I be on this site if I did?

* * *

><p><em>They met each other through their fathers. Which considering their kind it was completely unsurprising. It wasn't often that the personification of states and provinces met others from outside their country; 'others' being other states or provinces. Often regions would meet Countries apart from their own but not the smaller 'regions' that make up that country unless, just unless, they were from a country with special ties to their own.<em>

Cain, better known as Nova Scotia, smiled at the tree he had just put the last decoration on stepping back to get the full look of the staggering evergreen. It was Christmastime again for the North American 'family' and this year was a Canadian year, for which the provinces and territories of that country were more than grateful. Not to say that California hadn't been an energetic host last year; just the northern nation and his regions had felt distinctly less Christmassy among the sand and palm trees. But up in the wilderness of Northern Ontario, a Christmas Island evergreen in the place of honour and the smell of Mathew's famous maple cookies drifting through the air, nothing felt more like home or reminded Cain of when he was younger and Mathew was raising the 12 of them.

"Big bwother are you done yet?" a small tug on the strawberry-blonde province's shirt made him look down into the dark eyes of the thirteenth territory, the youngest born well after most of them had reached adulthood.

"What is it munchkin?" Cain reached down and swung Nunavut into his arms, "like my tree?"

The child region nodded, "Yesh but Papa says uncle 'merca's almost here." No sooner had the young territory gotten that sentence out than the door behind the two burst open letting in a rush of cold wind.

"The HERO and his team have arrived!" America exclaimed loudly, posing in the open doorway. He was pushed forward by his states, all 50 rushing in.

"Let's go find Papa eh?" Cain said as he walked away carrying the small girl from the mess at the door, unaware of the sharp green eyes that followed his back.

~Later~

Cain sighed quietly staring out the window at the snowfall. It was beautiful but it didn't hold his attention, simply being his excuse to not listen to the southern states complaints again about the cold.

"I mean like come on, why is it always like this up north? I don't see why we can't just always spend Christmas somewhere you don't have to be part snowman." Cali, the very blond state of California complained again. Honestly Cain couldn't figure out why they even bothered to invite all of the states, surely they could get away with not meeting for one year? Though the last time he had approached his Dad about it he had gotten the sigh and disappointed look. Never disappoint Canada; he could make you feel lower than dirt without ever saying a word.

"Nobody cares Cali, just because you are in eternal summer doesn't mean others can't like the snow." A voice muttered by his ear, startling Cain. He spun to look at the personification of Massachusetts, who sent a grin his way, before asking, "Which of your siblings do you think will snap first this year?"

Cain took a moment to answer savouring the sight of his prickly southern neighbour. He clearly had the look of America and England about him, thankfully without England's caterpillar eyebrows, the soft blond hair was cut a little more severely and his expression was more serious than his father's even with amusement evident in the bright emerald eyes. His clothing also echoed the more serious attitude; the button up shirt and slack a stark contrast to Cain's rugby jersey and jeans. Realizing the state was still waiting for an answer pulled Cain out of his inspection a slight blush starting to colour his face.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be Brian (Alberta) this year, what with Texas clearly supporting California. I think my little brother is still sore from the 'real cowboys' comment." He said with a smile blue-violet eyes dancing.

Massachusetts just shook his head with a chuckle, "I think that Jayden should learn to keep his mouth shut around your brother. The two of them are far too alike to be allowed to socialize. I don't know which is worse, when those two are fighting or when they are getting along!"

Cain just smiled to himself thinking that the statement followed his ideas on the two of them quiet closely; he wasn't sure how well he could take Massachusetts being this close, not without doing something potentially damning. Topic change, he needed a topic change. "You're in a good mood today, did the Christmas spirit find America's own Grinch?" as the good humour disappeared from Massachusetts eyes Cain wanted to hit himself. Really did he just say that? Why did he have to start teasing him when he was finally willing to talk to him again?

"Christmas as we celebrate it has nothing to do with its origins as a pagan holiday combined into the Christian traditions celebrating the birth of Christ. I fail to see how the over commercialized money spending practice that our country seems obsessed with." Before Cain could even open his mouth to apologize Massachusetts had spun around and stormed off his face full of thunder.

"Mo Dhia." Cain muttered, "Tá mé ar leathcheann."

"Cain what did you do now?" a soft voice beside him alerted him to the presence of his father. Cain looked up from his hands into the violet eyes of Canada, phone still in hand, waiting for his answer.

"'lo Papa, how was Lars? Still angry at his boss for keeping him in Europe?" maybe if he distracted his father with talk of his lover, he wouldn't demand an answer.

No such luck, "Cain that won't work this time, you only speak in Gaelic with this many people around when you've messed up or you are upset about something. Considering how Ash looked running out of here I'd say you messed up, so what happened eh?"

He sighed, "Well..."

~~~~~~scene change

"Stupid Cain," Ashley (call me Ash!) muttered to himself as he paced around outside. He walked off of the deck to stand just around the pines, only barely out of sight from the house's window. He sighed loudly looking at the house, "and stupid me, I know he was just teasing me. Why do I get myself into these situations? I should tell him, I could just go back now and," he turned as the rest of his sentence died on his lips. A pure white light was hovering in front of him filling him with a freezing fear. Unmoving he stared as the white light came closer floating almost like a snowflake on the wind. A whimper softly came from his lips as the light drew nearer to him. He had always seen these things like his Uncle but the joy England had for the devilish creatures confused him more than anything. Ash scrambled backwards, seeing the small blue form in the light his foot catching on ice causing him to fall, even as more lights came up and closer.

"Aahh!"

He landed against something soft, and warm. Confused Ash turned his head to look at Cain who had caught him, but fallen as well. They sat silently in the snow before the touch of the light creature caused Ash to throw his arms around Cain's neck and bury his face in the Canadian's neck.

"Make them leave me alone Cain!" he whispered into his friend's neck as he felt the cold curious touches of the spirit creatures.

"Go leor! Saoire air ina n-aonar." Cain hissed at the lights, which backed off and back into the forest and snowflakes around them, "Biotáille sneachta amaideach, spochadh mo ghrá." He spoke softly into Ash's hair, taking a moment to hold the state who was still shivering with a combination of the cold and fear. Stroking his hair, the Canadian whispered to him, "Ash, its ok they've gone now."

Ash pulled away slightly blushing heavily and refusing to look at Cain's face. "Thanks, Cain."

Cain sighed internally, he had hoped for something a little less awkward but luck was seriously against him today. "No problem eh, but what are you doing out here this late Ash?"

The state flushed an even deeper red, "I think better outside, and this cold isn't that much worse than being back in Boston," he trailed off, "I didn't think you'd follow."

Cain chocked back a laugh, "I've never been able to resist following you before have I? Even back when it was to make sure you went back to your borders and got off my land."

"Whatever Cain, but I wanted to say," Ash turned to look at him, his green eyes unshielded for once, "I wanted to say,"

"What?" Cain breathed caught in the unblinking stare.

The American dropped his gaze face still looking like it was flaming as much as his friend's hair, "We really should get out of the cold before we're sick," he said hurriedly trying to stand and get out of the Canadian province's embrace.

"Oh no you don't Ash," Cain murmured pulling the flustered teen back into his lap, "What did you want to tell me?"

Green eyes met blue-violet, the green hesitant, and the blue-violet warm and encouraging. Ash waited for just a moment longer before blurting out, "ThankyouCainandI'msorryforrunningawayandI'."

"This time breathing in between words?" Cain asked, with a smile brightening his face.

Taking a deep breath Ash repeated his words, "Thank you Cain, I'm sorry for running away and, I've never told you this before but I really like you." He turned away quickly not wanting to see the expression he was so afraid was there.

Cain on the other hand was slightly in shock, Ash actually liked him? Silently he swore he was never going to doubt his father again before turning his full attention back to the blushing nervous blond in his lap. "Ash," he whispered voice soft and husky.

The blond refused to look at him, sighing Cain pulled back one of his arms from around Ash's waist, grabbing the silent state's chin; he turned the other teen's face until their eyes met again. Unable to answer verbally Cain leaned in to catch the other's lips in a kiss. Ash's lips were dry and cold from the wind but quickly heated under Cain's mouth. Licking the bottom lip Cain demanded entrance from the smaller blond who quickly gave in allowing the Canadian to plunder his mouth. The need for air had the regions pulling away from each other, the American with a questioning albeit hopeful gaze and the Canadian smirking with pleasure.

"I hoped that answered your unasked question mo ghrá, je t'aime."

The two leaned in for a second kiss, the snowflakes fluttering around them creating the perfect winter picture, unobserved and at peace in the silent forest far from the touch of humans.

* * *

><p>Translations!:<p>

Gaelic:

Mo Dhia = my god

Tá mé ar leathcheann = I am an idiot

Go leor! Saoire air ina n-aonar = Enough! Leave him alone

Biotáille sneachta amaideach, spochadh mo ghrá = Silly snow spirits, teasing my love

mo ghrá = my love

French:

je t'aime = I love you (I really hope I didn't need to translate this for anyone...)

There you have it! Hope you guys liiked the fic!

~Pen


End file.
